


My Classmate Hasn't Noticed That I've Already Noticed Him?!

by chelonianmobile



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, M/M, Mutual yandere, Panty Kink, Stalking, Vague Age, Yandere, anime stereotypes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelonianmobile/pseuds/chelonianmobile
Summary: Request: "Classic yandere AU! Yandere!Dave and John being stereotypical japanese school-boys. School sex would be great here. p.s. No epilogue canon!" I wasn't sure whether you meant only Dave as the yandere or not, so I went with both! "Vague Age" because I'm picturing them as eighteen but they're acting like animesque Generic Teenagers.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 12
Collections: Sloppy Seconds 2019





	My Classmate Hasn't Noticed That I've Already Noticed Him?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Another random person (paperbrain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbrain/gifts).



Rumours fly about any high school as fast as balls bounce through a pachinko parlour’s machines, and Esuguruba High is no exception, little hints of tales expanding like the Big Bang to reach any listening ear…

_Someone took a hammer to Nitram-kun’s wheelchair spokes during swim class.._

_Someone’s leaving flowers on desks - lots of people, Vantas and Serket and both the Lalondes, Roxy cried in the nurse’s office… always red flowers, camellias and spider lilies…_

_If you confess before the last blossom falls from the cherry trees on the quadrangle’s west side, your love will last forever._

“Until this mystery is solved,” declares Jane Crocker, slamming down a red carnation on the table, “the Cooking Club is now the Detective Club!” Groans arise from the little group. “Well, if you want it solved faster, recruit more people! I have.” She points to Terezi Pyrope, who taps her cane and sucks on a radioactive-red lollipop. “Now! Who has received a flower? Hands up!”

John Egbert is one of few who doesn’t, and as the group debate whether it’s some kind of threat or one of the school’s many _gaijin_ students getting culturally confused, he rocks back in his chair and watches the kendo club outside, and the gleam of the sun on Strider-kun’s blond hair.

~

Dave Strider opens his locker, and a pair of blue panties fall out. He snatches them up with flashstep speed, but Vriska Serket spots them and pulls them from his hand, howling with laughter, almost choking on her blueberry bubble gum.

“Strider-kun’s been to Akibahara!” she cries, pulling the elastic. She sniffs, and drops them. “Oh my God, no he hasn’t! These actually _are_ used. Ewwwwwwww!” Screams of disgust echo around the room. Dave takes his kendo sword and scoops them up with the tip, holding the sword at arm’s length, as the others clear a path.

“Oh, gross!” groans Jade. “Whose are they?”

“They look about the same size as your fat ass,” Vriska snarks.

“Hey, screw you, Serket- _sukeban!_ How do we know they’re not yours? I’ve seen you change for swimming, you wear blue ones!”

“Aha! Tryin’ to throww us off the scent, huh? ” Eridan Ampora grabs at Vriska’s too-long skirt and pulls the hem up, not actually reaching her panties before she kicks him in the shins. “Owwww! Hey! Hey, Ter-chaaan, back us up here!”

“Hey, hey, does it matter whose they are?” Dave waves the sword in his classmates’ direction and they back away, squealing and flailing. He steps awkwardly towards the boys’ bathroom. “I’m just gonna go throw these away.”

In the bathroom, he unhooks them from the sword tip, locks himself in a cubicle, and examines them. Yeah, they’re worn, though not _well_ -worn. He listens to make sure no one’s come in after him, and puts them to his face, and takes a deep, harsh sniff. Musky, sweaty, a metallic tang. There’s a pearly-toned damp spot; it’s not on the gusset. It’s on the front, near the top. Someone with a penis wore these. They’re the same blue as Egbert-kun’s eyes.

Dave holds the panties to his lips, and dares to hope.


End file.
